


54

by markieluvr



Series: Pledis Academy Adventures [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, based off of my own boarding school that im in oops, but who knows, goldfish play an important role, i might base some of the events off of shit that goes down at my school, im gonna base the basic schedule off of my school so like, its not as dumb as it sounds, kind of unsteady updates, this is better than it sounds i promise, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markieluvr/pseuds/markieluvr
Summary: vernon punched in the code for the goldfish, 54, into the vending machine. “here you go!” vernon spoke as he grabbed the fallen goldfish from the vending machine pocket."thanks, how did you do that?""don't worry, i'll teach you later."





	1. fancy.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i'm going with this, it originally started out as a nanowrimo for my schools writers club. i kinda based it off of when i first got to my school and they paired me with a cute girl, but thats a Secret,,,, also this wasnt beta read so let me know if there are any errors!!

all seungkwan could hear was furious typing. he guesses this is what he gets for following some random guy around. he’s at a gaming club, of all places.

\- - -

the day started out a little different. seungkwan and vernon were very different people, with very different ‘roles’ in high school. but when it was his first day at a new school, a boarding school of all places, and vernon was the only other boy who speaks korean, he guessed this was a good place to start.

seungkwan’s family had thought that it would be a good idea to send him to a boarding school in america, it might give him a better connection to more places in the world. his english was good enough, but he felt more comfortable speaking korean. which led him to be ‘buddied’ with vernon chwe.

seungkwan was basically assigned to be his friend until he got a grip of what it was like around the school. but i mean, it's not like it was going to be that bad, right?

\- - -

seungkwan arrived at school earlier that day, a little after the first bell. he was told to come a bit late so he could be shown around. the school was pretty high class, a lot of international students from all over coming just to be able to study there.

but vernon just chose this place because it was the closest to the one place in america he had been before.

he walked in through the front doors, and the inside seemed equally as fancy as the outside of the school. the ceiling was high, and the place was huge. he hoped the rest of the school was less extravagant than this.

he turned to the girl at the front desk. her hair was up in a bun and she seemed rather young to be a receptionist. he walked up to her, and before he could speak, she whipped her head up from the computer screen she was looking at.

“hello, welcome to pledis academy, you must be seungkwan. you were set to meet with mr. adams, but he is in a meeting right now. would you mind waiting?” seungkwan was taken aback. the girl spoke fast, so he needed a moment to process everything he just heard.

“uh, yeah, sure. i’m fine waiting.” seungkwan said, still a bit surprised. “great! you may have a seat, mr. adams should be out in a few minutes.”

seungkwan looked around. the place was so huge he didn’t know where to sit. he chose a seat close to the entrance and pulled out his phone, scrolling through twitter or whatever else he could to fill the time.

\- - -

mr. adams came out about 10 minutes later, some random book in hand. he looked about 40 years old, his bald head peeking through his comb-over being proof.

“hello mr. boo, i’m mr. adams. i’m glad you chose pledis academy as your school. today i will be showing you around and telling you more about the school, and then i will be assigning you a buddy for the week.”

seungkwan hadn’t heard anything about a buddy, he didn't even know what it was exactly.

“uh, what’s a buddy?” seungkwan spoke quietly, still a bit shy from the fanciness of the place. “oh, a buddy is basically a person that helps you get a feel for the school, and someone to be there for you in your beginning days at our school.”

“oh, uh, cool.”

seungkwan awkwardly nodded as he timidly followed mr. adams, as he walked further into the school. “here is the lobby, as you can see,” he said gesturing towards the room that vernon had been waiting in.

“and through the doorway is the student art gallery.”

\- - -

the whole tour lasted about 45 minutes and ended with him being shown his dorm room. his roommate was some boy named jihoon, but he hadn’t met him yet. mr. adams left after telling him that he would give him about an hour to pack, and then his buddy would arrive.

seungkwan wasn’t all too thrilled with the idea of having a ‘buddy’. he thought it was kind of stupid that they basically assigned him some kid that he was basically forced to be friends with.

that was, until, his ‘buddy’ knocked on his door.

he opened the door to a rather skinny boy a little taller than him, with light brown hair and rather interesting eyes. he was wearing a blue pair of ripped jeans, a white hoodie, and jean jacket.

seungkwan suddenly felt underdressed, in just a plain hoodie and jeans. it wasn’t until the boy spoke up did he realize that he had been silent, staring at the boy for what had become an awkward amount of time at this point.

“oh, um, hi.”

seungkwan meant to speak normally, but for whatever reason, his voice had been rendered down to barely a squeak.

“hi, i’m vernon. i’ll be your buddy for a week or so.”

vernon, huh? that sounds like a really rich kid name. “oh, ok. cool.” seungkwan regained his normal speaking tone and straightened himself out. it wasn't until another awkward silence emerged before seungkwan realized that he should probably ask some questions.

“um, so, what is everyone else doing right now? like what is right now in a normal school day?” seungkwan asked, wondering what everyone was doing right now, what he was going to be doing tomorrow. “right now it's about 20 minutes before lunch starts. i can show you around a bit and then we can go to lunch if that sounds good?”

seungkwan nodded, something about the boy rendering him unable to speak. it was probably how intimidating he seemed. sure, that sounds right. “did mr. adams already give you the general tour?”

seungkwan was pulled out of thought at the older boys question. he seemingly needed to think more around vernon. “uhm, yeah, he showed me the general areas, classroom, dining hall, stuff like that.”

“great. now i get to show you the cool stuff,” vernon spoke with a smirk on his face, grabbing seungkwan’s arm and quickly dragging him around a corner down a small flight of stairs. they arrived in the rec room, seungkwan already knew this place. he had seen it in his earlier tour.

“yeah, mr. adams showed me this alr--” seungkwan stopped when he saw vernon’s finger go over his mouth. “i know it's on the general tour, but i’m going to show you a trick.”

seungkwan was intrigued and watched as vernon proceeded to enter numbers into the vending machine’s keypad and then asked seungkwan what he wanted.

“uhm, i’ll take a bag of goldfish..”

he spoke as if he was unsure of his answer. maybe it was because he was at a new school, maybe he was still soaking in his surroundings.

vernon punched in the code for the goldfish, 54, into the vending machine. “here you go!” vernon spoke as he grabbed the fallen goldfish from the vending machine pocket.

seungkwan was surprised, to say the least.

"thanks, how did you do that?"

"don't worry, i'll teach you later."

 


	2. an interesting roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan has asked about jihoon, wanting to know more about the guy that he was going to be rooming with for presumably the rest of the year. as soon as he said his roommate’s name, everyone at the table seemed to go quiet, and then began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long n idk why, but i think its pretty ok :))

seungkwan could tell vernon was a very interesting person, from him knowing a lot of secrets about the school to his general vibe. seungkwan really wanted to know more about vernon. but he will get to that later. right now he has to meet his roommate.

his roommate was some guy named lee jihoon, as said on his door. seungkwan’s name had yet to be put on the sign, but that was probably because he was new. 

class was about to end, and it then it was slots, which as it was explained to seungkwan, are basically elective classes you take after your normal classes.

seungkwan chose choir, PE, and art. he always loved to sing, and he wanted to try out some more artistic things, so that led him to choose the slots he had.

mr. adams had stopped by about an hour before and told him that he should keep unpacking and that his roommate would be stopping by for his first slot to get to know seungkwan. he was definitely curious about his roommate, but from what he had heard about him, he wasn't the most excited.

vernon had taken seungkwan to lunch with him, and he had sat with vernon’s group of friends. seungkwan had forgotten their names, but they mostly all spoke korean. they were supposed to speak english during school hours though, so that’s what they spoke in the dining hall. 

seungkwan has asked about jihoon, wanting to know more about the guy that he was going to be rooming with for presumably the rest of the year. as soon as he said his roommate’s name, everyone at the table seemed to go quiet, and then began to laugh. 

“you got jihoon as a roommate?” one of vernon’s friends asked, taking a bite of his rice. 

“uh, yeah, what’s wrong with him?” seungkwan asked, suddenly worried about who he was roomed with. 

“he's just a major asshole. he's always snarky to everyone and shit like that.” another one of vernon’s friends said through a mouthful of food. 

“he’s so mysterious. i’ve never seen him at a meal ever, and he’s always studying. his old roommate said he was never in the room but was also never anywhere else. and when he was in the room he was silent and on his laptop doing whatever.”

“i heard that he has nothing in his dorm. like he has his clothes and stuff but nothing else. like his shelves are empty and shit.”

seungkwan was basically bombarded with rumors about his roommate, and to be honest, he was quite nervous.

vernon could sense seungkwan getting tense, and quickly changed the subject. 

this all lead to seungkwan being quite nervous to meet his roommate. he wondered if it was all just rumors, or if he really was going to get a creepy roommate. 

guess he’ll have to wait and see. 

oh boy was seungkwan surprised when a blonde man that was probably at least 10 centimeters shorter than him and looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly walked in. 

“hi, i’m seungkwan, nice to meet you!” seungkwan said to his new roommate, but all he got in return was a grunt and jihoon tossing his backpack on his bed.

“are you jihoon?” seungkwan asked, suddenly unsure due to the boys non-intimidating stature.

“yeah, that’s me.” he said, rummaging through his drawers for something seungkwan couldn’t guess. “there’s the bitches!” jihoon exclaimed, pulling out a pair of airpods from under his bed. 

seungkwan didn't want to say he was rude because jihoon was ignoring him, maybe he was just nervous about the new roommate. but so far seungkwan thought he sure was living up to his reputation. 

the rest of the first slot period before jihoon had to leave was spent with jihoon sitting on his bed on his laptop and seungkwan unpacking some more. when it came time for jihoon to leave, seungkwan notices and have the older boy a nice “goodbye! have fun!” just to receive a muttered ‘bye.’ in return. 

vernon’s friends were right, jihoon sure was mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm going to base the next chapter off of vernon helping seungkwan through his first day of class, what do u think ??

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was not the best ik but pls give me some suggestions on what you want to see next !!


End file.
